


Power

by Nyrandrea



Series: The 2D AU Headboop Saga [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyrandrea/pseuds/Nyrandrea
Summary: As Henry and Bendy are thrust, once again, into a dangerous situation, their desperation quickly manifests into something that can both help and hinder them...





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning for a bit of violence.

There was nothing. No sound, no sight, no pain, it was a moment of pure bliss.  

Henry’s face scrunched up slightly, as he felt something faint clutch at his chest. It took a firm grip of his heart and forced it to clench up and beat just a tad bit faster. Small growls and faint screeches echoed from all around him, getting slightly louder as he gained more consciousness.

He felt his chest get tighter as his breath became more shuddered, what the hell was going on with him? The ground vibrated and shook a little from underneath him. The intense feeling that was taking a hold of him got stronger until he finally realised what it was.

It felt like he was having some sort of panic attack, but it wasn’t his own.

_‘Bendy…he must be in some sort of trouble…’_  

The older man grimaced slightly as the noises got louder and more distinct, loud roars and high- pitched screeches filled his head,  _'Ah shit, you’ve gotta be kidding me…’_ Henry bitterly thought. _'Is that thing attacking us again?’_  

The ground started rumbling uncontrollably, finally forcing Henry to wake up.

The human’s eyes snapped open and he instantly sat up to look around for Bendy, although his still fresh injuries protested at the sudden movement, forcing him to slow down a little.

_'Shit…’_  He thought as he checked his aching wounds, the bleeding had thankfully stopped but they still stung like hell.  _'Damn it, how long was I out for…?’ Wait. Where’s Bendy?’_ Henry lifted his head to look around for the demon.

His eyes suddenly widened as the hallway was filled with what could only be described as absolute carnage.

There were Searchers everywhere, large groups were huddled together on the ground, a small number clung to the walls while a few were even latched onto the ceiling, their bodies dripping ink all over the place. Henry’s search for Bendy was short lived as the demon suddenly barreled into view, roughly scrapping with a fused group of the ink monsters and a tall, thin and instantly recognizable figure.

_'God, it’s that thing again… bastard’s probably trying to tire us out…’_ He hated to admit it, but it’s plan was working.

Although Bendy was very powerful, Henry could feel the demon’s exhaustion through their connection. He wasn’t faring much better himself, he was finding it hard just to stay sitting up. He could only stare in disbelief as Bendy tried his absolute best to fend off both the lanky creature and the still increasing number of Searchers.

Henry had to hold back a yelp as something wet and very powerful suddenly latched onto his left arm and started to pull on it, _hard_. His head quickly swivelled to face the assailant, and he grimaced as the Searcher tried to reach up for his face, it’s slimy arm didn’t quite reach though, thankfully.  

But that didn’t stop it from trying as it lurched it’s melted body from the floor to force the weakened human down, Henry swore loudly as the sudden weight pushed him onto his back.  

His head suffered the most from the impact as it thumped against the hard, wooden floorboards, resulting in his vision blurring for a moment, which was all the Searcher needed to pin him down for good. 

The man struggled to push the monster off, his hands sinking into it’s liquefied body, it was pointless to try anyway as it’s strength far outmatched his own. He needed a weapon.

_'Damn it…! My axe, I need my axe!’_  Henry managed to pull one his hands out of the creature’s body and reached out towards the weapon, which lay a few meters away. His ink-stained arm stretched out just enough for his fingertips to lightly brush up against the wooden handle.  

_'Come on…please…!’_  The older man thought desperately, his eyes scrunched up as the Searcher hissed right into his face, it’s freezing breath making the hairs on the back of his neck shoot up.

He felt the weight suddenly get lifted off of him though as a large black hand wrapped around the monster and yanked it upwards, there was a piercing scream quickly followed by a loud squelch.

 Henry blinked his eyes open and slowly sat up, putting a hand to the back of his throbbing head. He brought it back forward, only to find small smears of blood on his fingertips.

_'Oh, fucking figures…’_  The man angrily thought, it was a wonder he was still even alive at this point.

A low whine interrupted his thoughts as Bendy quickly came over to check on him, lowering his head to inspect Henry with a worried expression. The older man raised his slightly bloodied hand and gave the demon a quick pat to put him at ease.

“I’m fine, Bendy. Don’t you worry about me.” He said with a small smile. Judging by Bendy’s expression, it was clear that the devil wanted to stay with him, but a low hiss brought both of their attention to the other 'Bendy’, the tall, spindly monster grinned at them as more Searchers huddled together in large groups, creating huge masses of black, slimy monstrosities.    

Both Bendy and Henry grimaced as the monsters closed in on them with 'Bendy’ lurking in the back. Henry desperately wanted to grab his axe and help his friend fend them off but his limbs felt so weak and stiff that they were practically paralyzed, Bendy sensed the human’s distress and lowered his head to nuzzle him.

_**'Stay here.’**_ The demon mentally commanded with a determined look in his eye.  _ **'I’ll take care of 'em.’**_

Henry frowned at the demand but as he was about to protest, Bendy lifted his head to turn and growl at the slow but incoming monsters, before charging towards them. 

He didn’t get very far however, as the Searchers that were clinging to the ceiling quickly dropped down onto the charging demon, the sudden weight of the ink monsters stopped Bendy in his tracks and sent him crashing to the floor.

“Bendy!” Henry cried out as he hopelessly reached out for the downed demon, he barely even noticed 'Bendy’ slowly starting to stalk it’s way towards him. He could only watch in horror as the Searchers wasted no time in huddling together around the large demon before stretching out their liquid bodies over him to keep pinned the devil pinned down.  

Bendy snarled and struggled against the increasing weight, but to no avail as the moaning creatures melted around him, keeping him securely flattened to the floor.

A short but sharp growl forced Henry to turn his attention to the tall monster as it prowled towards him, only stopping for a split moment to sneer down at Bendy, who growled in response. But the fear was clear in the demon’s single eye as the creature continued on it’s way towards Henry, who had backed himself into a wall.

The older man grimaced as it silently grinned at him.  _'Shit, where’s my axe?’_   

He glanced around for it quickly before his eyes fell onto it, a few meters to the side of him.

_'Oh, come on…’_  There was no way he was going to reach it in time, he glanced back up at the monster as a surge of panic ran through him. He and Bendy had been in plenty of tough spots where this monster was concerned, but this situation was looking especially grim.

Both Bendy’s and Henry’s eyes widened as the creature let out an unearthly screech before going out in an all-out sprint towards him, it’s crooked leg not even slowing it down in the slightest.

Bendy grunted and tried to push himself up from the ground, but the masses of ink that were piled on top of him made the task impossible, forcing him to do nothing but watch as Henry faced the monster alone, completely defenseless. 

Time seemed to screech to a halt as 'Bendy’ lunged at the human, it’s claws splayed with an impossibly huge grin on it’s face. Henry’s eyes were screwed shut and his arms were hastily thrown up as a weak, last minute defense.

This was it, this was the end of the line.

Henry was going to die, that thing was going to win. Bendy’s single eye widened, he was going to be alone again, he was never going to get to see the outside world with Henry, he was never going to see what colour looked like, what real food tasted like, what a normal life was like…

_**'No…Henry…please don’t die…don’t leave me here…’**_ Bendy clenched his eye shut as he felt a surge of adrenaline run through him, unfortunately it just wasn’t quite enough to give him the strength to push himself up. 'Bendy’s claws inched closer and closer to Henry’s neck. No, it couldn’t end like this…

Bendy could feel the older man’s fear starting to mix in with his own through the connection, resulting in the demon’s closed eye to well up a little. He was supposed to protect Henry, he was supposed to help him get out of this horrible place. A wave of shame overtook his fear, as jet- black tears threatened to escape.

_**'I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…please don’t leave…!’**_ The tips of the creature’s claws punctured the man’s throat slightly.  

This was it.

**“HENRY!”**  Bendy’s distorted and gargled voice cried out, the shot of adrenaline that the demon had suddenly dissipating.  

Henry’s eyes snapped open, a red glint flashing in the iris.

'Bendy’ screeched in surprise as the older man launched himself from the ground and overpowered the creature’s pounce with his own, sending the two crashing back down to the floor. 

The monster’s bewildered expression was quickly replaced with one of fear as the human pinned it’s arms down with a surprisingly powerful grip. It’s ink covered eyes widened slightly as Henry crouched over it, his shoulder’s heaving as he took slow, heavy breaths.  

'Bendy’ couldn’t help but let out a small, panicked chitter as Henry bared his teeth at it with a snarl, his eyes practically glowing with a scarlet hue. There was something wrong with this human, he was so weak and pathetic a moment ago, how did he gain so much strength when so close to death?  

Bendy was also at a complete loss for words, he could sense Henry’s sudden boost in strength and more profusely, his rising temper. The demon couldn’t help but think that the feeling was very uncanny, it reminded him of his short but dangerous power phases, the ones that nearly got Henry hurt…

The demon was snapped out of his morbid thoughts as a familiar voice echoed through his subconscious,  _'Wasn’t your fault…’_  The sound was dark and a tone deeper than usual, but it was definitely Henry.

Bendy looked up to the human with his still slightly tearful eye, to see that Henry had stopped his attack and was looking right at him. The devil could feel slight shifting on his back and picked up on the faint but undoubtedly worried sounding moans from the Searchers.

Everything was deathly still for a moment.

Henry made the first move, quickly dashing from his crouched position and charged straight for the Searchers. The monsters hissed and futilely tried to overwhelm and weigh the human down with their sheer numbers, but to no avail as Henry easily tore through the ink monsters like a rabid animal.

 The hallway was filled with the sounds of pained screaming and snarling as black liquid splattered everywhere. Both Bendys couldn’t help but stare in both awe and absolute horror at the man’s new strengthened capabilities.

After only a few moments of slaughter, the few remaining Searchers gave up on the attack and melted into the floorboards to escape, leaving their supposed 'leader’ to fend for itself.

Bendy sighed in relief as the overwhelming weight lifted off, but the demon felt too drained to even try to attempt to get up. Henry, on the other hand looked like he was about to burst with his newfound energy and strength, he felt like he could finally fight for himself. It felt… _wonderful._

The human felt a slight twinge though as he looked down at his ink covered hands, the fresh, midnight black substance dripped from his fingers and splattered onto the floorboards.

He blinked for a moment as he tried to comprehend what he had just done.

He had just…ravaged those monsters in cold blood with no second thoughts whatsoever. All he cared about there and then was protecting Bendy but…he had actually…enjoyed killing them.

_'What…what the hell is wrong with me…?’_  Henry thought as he tried to swallow the dry, tight lump that was lodged in his throat. He could feel himself starting to tremble slightly.

A short, sharp and sudden hiss made both him and Bendy flinch slightly, the two looked over to 'Bendy’ who simply stared at them with a small frown for a few moments, before giving them a huge, terrifying grin as it melted itself into the floorboards. The only thing that remained of the creature was a little ink puddle.

Henry and Bendy gazed blankly at the puddle for what seemed like an eternity before the demon decided to try and check on the human, he could feel himself losing consciousness and desperately wanted to know if Henry was alright before he nodded off completely.

He weakly lifted his large head from the ground and whined faintly to get the older man’s attention, who slowly turned his head to look down at the devil with a hint of worry in his eyes. 

His red pupils looked as though they were dulling slightly, a sign that his short burst of adrenaline was slowly wearing off. Bendy could only heave a sigh of relief as the few tears that had welled up in his eye streamed down his face, he was just so thankful that Henry was safe. That he was alive.

The older man blinked slightly as he felt Bendy’s relief wash over him like a wave, and couldn’t help but crack a small smile as his worry subsided slightly. However, his energy had also nearly dissipated, resulting in his knees buckling from underneath him. Henry hit the ground with a silent thud as he collapsed next to Bendy, who drowsily reacted by turning his head slightly towards him.

It wasn’t long before the demon closed his eye and drifted off as well. His body melted into a pool of liquid, leaving behind only the piece of ink-stained paper, and a small unconscious toon.  

* * *

Henry woke up with a start and shot up into a sitting position, which he instantly regretted as the action brought on a huge pang in his chest, forcing him to clutch at it with a grimace.  

“Ah…damn…” The human muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes, he was going to have to learn how to slow down a bit…

_'Wait.’_  Henry blinked for a moment.  _'Bendy. Where is he? Shit, is he alright?’_

The grizzled man could feel a slight panic overcome him, he could barely remember half of what had just happened, the whole experience was a blur. But he did remember seeing Bendy flattened to the ground by those other monsters, after that…all he saw was red.

“Bendy?” Henry tentatively called out as he looked out for any sign of the demon, but all that he was met with was just…darkness. It was like he was surrounded by some sort of silent, black abyss. To say that it was unsettling was a severe understatement, it was  _terrifying._

Henry could feel his nerve falling to pieces at an alarming rate, what was this? It felt like he was in some sort of limbo, there was absolutely nothing but him, the deafening silence of the surrounding area and his quickening heartbeat.  

“B…Bendy…?” He tried again, in a smaller and quieter voice this time, desperate for some kind of answer.

_**“I’m here.”**_  A deep but gentle voice said, making the poor man nearly jump out of his skin.

He could sense the surface that he was sitting on soften slightly and felt the slight gravitational pull of being lifted before a familiar shape suddenly came out from the darkness and brought itself down to his level.

Henry couldn’t help but smile as Bendy’s fang-filled grinning face came into view and nuzzled him softly. The blind panic in his chest dulled down slightly as the large demon sent him calm thoughts to solace him and slow down the older man’s somewhat rapid heartbeat.

Henry couldn’t help but lean into the nuzzling and gave Bendy’s head a half-hearted hug as he breathed a huge sigh of relief, he wasn’t exactly one for accepting or displaying affection so openly, but after that scare he was more than willing to give an exception.

“Hey bud…” Henry greeted with a small chuckle, probably due to lingering nerves. “Are…are you alright?”

He was almost afraid of the answer but he had to know, he could barely remember much of what had just happened, but he was hopeful that his friend was ok. If this form was here in his dreams…surely he must have been ok in the studio as well, right?

God, he hoped so.

Thankfully, Bendy gave a single nod and replied, _ **“I am fine, a little beaten up but I’ll live.”**_

The demon lifted his head and gave Henry a worried frown,  _ **“Although I feel like that is question that I should be asking you, Henry.”**_

Henry blinked at the statement before looking down, he honestly wasn’t quite sure how to answer. His mind was still buzzing with confusion.

“I….” Was all he managed to get out. Bendy gave him an understanding look.

_**“It’s alright. Take your time.”**_  The demon coaxed, which Henry gratefully nodded at.

There were a few beats of comfortable silence as the human gathered up his thoughts, before he finally spoke, “I don’t know…I’ve honestly never felt so …so powerful…so in control…so alive.” It was true, whatever had happened had given him a great advantage over those monsters. He should have died back there, but that power boost defied all the odds and saved both him and Bendy.

“But I can’t…” Henry sighed as he composed himself, Bendy simply watched without interrupting. “I can’t remember what happened. All I saw was red, I just wanted to…I just wanted to protect us both from those things and…” He paused again. “I enjoyed it.”

“I  _enjoyed_  killing them.”

Henry felt disgusted at his words, but it was the God honest truth. The power boost must have given him some sort of high, because he did thoroughly enjoy what he had done. Did that make him no better than the monsters in the studio? He regretted it now obviously but…

_**“That is just one of the many effects of the new connection, and I am very sorry that you had to go through that ordeal. But I had no other choice, I couldn’t let you die, I had to do…something.”**_ Bendy simply stated, Henry looked down.

_**“But the fact that you regret enjoying your actions shows that you’re still you. You’re not the monster that you think you are, the truth is that you’re far from it.”**_  He said in a lighter tone and a grin, in a small attempt to lift Henry’s mood.

The older man gave a small smile back before frowning slightly, “I understand. You really saved us back there. But…how did you even do it? That’s never…happened before…” He trailed off as a thought came to him.  

Bendy had a similar power boost not that long before, his ink covered body had a thin covering of blood, his eye had turned scarlet, the power he had held was overbearing. Henry couldn’t help but wonder about the similarities.

_**“When we had been attacked by…it…”**_  Bendy started, shuddering slightly as he tried to tone his anger down, Henry frowned in sympathy, he couldn’t blame him. _ **“You had spilled a fair amount of dark liquid, 'blood’ is what you call it, I think.”**_ The human gave a small nod in confirmation.

_**“Droplets of it fell onto my page, and gave me strength. Too much strength.”**_ The large demon gave him a sombre look. _ **“So much so that I flew into a blind rage.”**_

“Wait a minute.” Henry interrupted, holding a hand up to stop the other. “So my blood…”

_**“Has strengthened our bond, yes.”**_ Bendy finished for him.

“…And that’s how we…?”

_**“Can read each other’s thoughts now.”** _

“Damn…” Henry muttered in awe. “But…how the hell does that even work?” The devil shook his head.

_**“That I do not know. But it has opened up many more doors.”** _

“Yeah, you’re not kidding…” Henry said in a half-joking manner.

_**“But be warned.”**_  Bendy’s sudden change of tone caught his attention. _ **“This is not something that we should fully rely upon, if too much blood is spilled, our connection will be too much to bear, for the both of us.”**_ The demon gave him a somewhat upset expression. _ **“I don’t want to see you come to any harm, Henry.”**_

Henry looked up at him for a moment before giving a shaky nod in a silent agreement, still a little bewildered by the whole situation. Bendy watched the human with a sympathetic eye before it lit up a little, with a small grin he shook his hand a little to catch Henry’s attention. The older man’s eyes widened slightly as he looked up to the demon in mild surprise.

_**“Well…since we have plenty of time to kill before you wake up…would you like to hear a joke?”**_  Bendy asked with fang-filled smile.

Henry blinked before cracking a small smile of his own.

“I’d love to, bud.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the 10th chapter folks! I'll keep working on this but only after Chapter 3 of the game comes out as I'm beginning to run thin on material at this point. 
> 
> My fics are usually posted to Tumblr first so be sure to follow me there for the first updates! Just copy and paste this link into the search bar and you should get there no bother! Link: https://nyrandrea.tumblr.com/
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
